Ash VS Red!
by MrBreada
Summary: When Ash hears of Red being in his home town, he won't back down for a battle! Pikachu and the gang are ready for this action-packed battle! Who will win in this fight? Nobody knows!
1. The Guy

Ash Ketchum is a Pokemon Trainer who wants to be the very best.

He has been in the Pokemon League for every region. He's won a few, like when Charizard finally respected Ash in the Kanto League, or in Hoenn, when Meowth in Boots was this close to beating Pikachu. In Sinnoh, however, when he lost, somebody was watching him...

Red was looking at the brightly lit television in his living room. Sinnoh News was what he usually watched this late at night. He then saw Ash Ketchum. He saw Ash's Pikachu use an astounding Iron Tail and Volt Tackle at the same time! '_How amazing,'_ Red thought.

Pikachu took out a Latios, but due to being exhausted from the battle, fainted in the proccess. Ash lost the Sinnoh League, but scored the Top 4, one of the best ranks. Red's lips went up from ear to ear. He was impressed, and this was quite rare.

He had seen Ash on the news many times, like his triumphs on Team Rocket or his amazing feats at a contest or a league. He wanted to see what all the trainers were doing, and how successful they were, but Ash was always the apple of his eyes. Red knew Ash was going to be a challenge for him. Red wanted to battle Ash. He turned off the T.V., and then strolled off to sleep.

"Bye, bye!" Ash said. He was temporarily leaving his friends, Iris and Cilan, to go back to Kanto for a few months. _'I'll miss those two for sure,'_ Ash thought. As much as he missed his two best friends, Ash was also eager to see the Professor. Gary. His mom.

"Pikachu, are you ready to see some old friends?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and cheered with excitement. "Pika, Pikapi!"

Ash was ready, and so was his beloved Pikachu. Soon, Ash would be in Kanto, so he decided to battle a few trainers who were also on. Ash didn't want to just spend time lying around.

Just in a few hours, Ash was back in Kanto. He was right by Pallet Town, too! As he departed the plane, he ran with excitement. Ash went to his house and knocked on the door enthusiastically. "Mom!" Ash cried. Delia Ketchum smiled. "Ash!" She exclaimed, excitedly. Ash and Delia shared a hug, and Mr. Mime joined in, too!

After a quick lunch break, Ash told his dear mother about all the adventures he had in Unova. He was beat by Cameron though, but Ash is planning on challenging the Unova League to a rematch anyway. Delia patted her son's head. "A Ketchum never gives up!" She encouraged. This made Ash smile.

Then the phone rang, it was Professor Oak. "What's up, Oak?" Ash greeted. "Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, also greeting Prof. Oak. Professor Oak was happy to see Ash. "So, Ash. Have you heard?" Oak asked. Ash was confused. "Heard about what..?" He asked.

"The guy!"

"The guy?"

"The guy who's challenging you to a battle!"

"Where?"

"In the park! He says he wants you to battle him tomorrow."

Ash was excited. He thought that this "guy" would be a bit more of a challenge to him. He looked at Pikachu, smiling. "You ready for a tough battle, buddy?" He asked. Pikachu gave a salute. "Chaaaa!" was his cheer.


	2. Ash Chooses His Team

Ash had left his house, and was walking toward Oak's lab.

He was about to choose his Pokemon for the battle against Red. He hadn't seen his old friends in a while, and was hoping they were in mint-condition. Ash ran toward Oak's garden. He saw all of his old friends, too. All of Ash's Pokemon pounced him! Ash excalimed to all of his Pokemon, "Wanna see our new friends, buddies?!" They all cheered, as if saying "YEAH!" Ash sent out the Pokemon he caught in Unova. Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile, all reporting for duty!

Ash's Pokemon were having lots of fun. Then, everyone heard giant steps. It was Snorlax! "Snooooor," Snorlax cried, hugging Ash tightly. Ash, painfully, said "Nice to see ya too, buddy." Ash then said to everybody, "Okay, guys, I'm choosing my top Pokemon for an awesome battle! Who's up for it?!" Everyone raised their hand. Ash groaned. Oak chuckled. _'Hey, they're all ready for action, I guess'_ He thought. He needed to use the Pokemon that were life-savers for him in tough moments. He remembered his best moments with his Pokemon...

Ash had thought about the six Pokemon, and then he smiled. "Guys," he announced to his Pokemon, "I have chosen my team." Ash turned around and walked away, but before he left, he turned to his Pokemon. "Even though I've never trained all of you too good, I promise that's going to change. From now on, I'm on the way to be a Pokemon Master, you hear me guys?" All of Ash's Pokemon cheered as Ash left Oak's garden. "You sure put up an audience, Ash." Oak said. "I want you to put up a good audience when you're battling that guy, too, you understand?" Ash nodded his head. Ash walked over to his house, but didn't go in yet. He wanted to train his Pokemon.

He sent out his 5 Pokemon that he chose. "Charizard, you are my strongest Pokemon. Let's do our best when we battle Red," Ash assured Charizard.

"Snorlax, you may be sleeping alot, but you'll have to wake up and focus now!" Ash reminded Snorlax.

"Pikachu, you're my best friend. You never gave up, and I don't want you to give up now, either, okay?" Ash complimented Pikachu as he petted him.

"Sceptile, you did wonders for me. Remember when you helped defeat that Darkrai?" Ash asked Sceptile.

"Heracross, you're a brave little bug. You protected your forest from Team Rocket! And I bet you'll protect us when we're about to lose a battle, too!" Ash assured Heracross.

"Krookodile, you're a bit new to the team, but I bet even new guys have what it takes to win!" Ash reassured Krookodile.

Ash has had a good family reunion with his best Pokemon, but now he knew the happy times were over. He never knew who this guy would be, and he didn't want to ruin a special event.

Ash went into his house, ate dinner, and fell asleep.

What will be up for him later on?


	3. Red fights Team Rocket!

Red walked through the park, and saw all the amazing Pokemon there. He hadn't been in Kanto for a few months, and he wanted to see his home again. It had changed in 5 years, that's for sure. New trainers, new Pokemon, and all of that. He was happy. But something was up. Usually, there's a sense of peace, but he felt someone was panicking. He turned toward the sounds of "Stop it! Give me back my Pokemon!" Red was angry now. "Team Rocket!" He grunted.

He stomped up to the two no-gooders and asked them, "What makes you think you can take these two kids' Pokemon?" The grunts smiled. The girl said, "What a question, twerpish indeed!"

The boy said, "We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" Red also saw the menacing smile on their bipedal Meowth.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down on the black darkness of the universe!"  
The Meowth talked. It said, "Carvin' our names into the rock of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"  
"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"  
"Wisest of the wise, I am Meowth!"

And they all said, "And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Wobbufet!"

Red growled. "You won't get away with this." Jessie was holding the poor kid's Weavile by the neck. Jessie said, "This rare Weavile will surely be good with the boss!" Meowth looked at Jessie and nodded, "You're right! But this twerp won't go down without a fight!" James chuckled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Time for a battle!" Red growled even more. Then, he looked at his Pikachu, perched on his shoulder. "Pika, use Quick Attack and get that Weavile!" Pikachu responded quickly, jumping off of Red's shoulder, catching Weavile, and bringing Weavile back to the trainer. The young kid said, "Thanks! I owe ya one!" He then ran away with his Weavile to his parents, who were watching him in fear.

This made Jessie mad. "You'll pay for that! Go, Seviper!" James just watched. "Okay, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Red said to Pikachu. "Seviper, clash with Poison Tail!" The two clashed, but Pikachu won, making Seviper faint. Red then said, "Now, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu covered himself in electric energy, then charged toward Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbufet, and Seviper. They flew into the air.

"So now there's a second Ash?"

"Maybe it's his long-lost father, James!"

"Shut up, you two!"

"We're blasting off again!"

Ding! Off they went. Red knew his job was done. Red went to Viridian Forest and set up camp. He then put a blanket over him and fell asleep. Pikachu curled up and sleeped next to Red.

The next day...


	4. Red VS Brock!

Red woke up from his peaceful slumber. He looked at Pika, who slowly woke up as well. Red petted his Pikachu and gave him some Pokemon Food. "Here's some breakfast, boy." Red said. Pikachu ate some, and then sighed happily. Pikachu was wondering what Ash's strategies would be in this epic battle. Red petted Pikachu again one more time.

"Pika, I think I might've come across a tough opponent. Ash may not have won the leagues, but he sure has trained alot, and that still makes him a threat. What Ash doesn't know is that he isn't the only one with impressive stratedgies." Red said to his Pikachu. Red then got up, ate some breakfast at the Viridian Cafe, and sent out his Pokemon. "Pika, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorlax, and Pidgeot. All of you, get ready. This is important. You guys are my best friends, and I couldn't have won without you." Red then smiled. "Ash is tough, but so am I. Are we ready for a battle?!" All of his Pokemon cheered.

Red walked toward the park, waiting for Ash. Red then looked at his watch. "He's late. Heh, must still be brushin' his teeth, I guess." Red said. In fact, that WAS what Ash was doing. Ash woke up late and he was sloppily preparing himself. Hey, don't blame him for having dreams too good to wake up from.

Ash looked at his Voltorb clock. "Dang it, 8:00 A.M.! That's late! I have to get ready!" Ash's mom heard the ruckus her son was making, so she said, "Come on, son, it's not like you're getting ready for school or anything. It's just an important battle. I mean, the reporters don't come to film the battle until 8:30!" Ash realized this, and then sighed of relief. He was ready, but relieved. He didn't want to come to Red looking sloppy. This also gave him half an hour to train his Pokemon!

Red, looking at his watched, realized the reporters come at 8:30, not 7:30. He sighed of relief, then he looked at Pikachu. "Pika, we're not late. We can train a bit." Red went over to the Viridan Gym for a quick training battle with Brock. Brock said, "Red, long time no see! I see you're going to battle Ash, huh?" Red chuckled. "Yup. I'm going to try to train on a battle with you, first, though. I need to focus up my Pokemon a bit, you know?" Brock nodded his head. "You were always determined, and still are. That's what I like about you, Red." Brock said. The battle was a 3-on-3, and Red chose Pidgeot, Venusaur, and Pikachu.

Brock sent out Golem. Red sent out Pikachu. Brock chuckled. "You think an Electric-type will beat my Golem? Think again! Golem, use Rollout!" Red clenched his fist. "Pikachu, dodge it and use Iron Tail, and fast!" Pikachu jumped up over the Rollout and spun, using Iron Tail, which made Golem stop his Rollout Rampage. "Now, Golem, use Rock Throw!" Golem tossed a giant rock at Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge it!" Red barked. But the rock was too quick; Pika was hit. Pika was a bit close to fainting.

Red then thought of a plan. "Golem, use Magnitude!" Brock yelled. Red looked up. "Pikachu, grab on to the ceiling with Iron Tail!" Pika did so, and the Magnitude missed. Pikachu got back down on the floor and used Iron Tail again, causing Golem to faint. Brock chuckled. "You're not a rookie anymore, Red," Brock said. Brock sent out Onix. "Onix, Rock Tomb, now!" Brock knew that Pika was tired out by those countless Iron Tails, so Pika couldn't dodge Rock Tomb. Red said, "Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!" But it was too late. Pika was hit with Rock Tomb, and he fainted. Red put Pika on his shoulder. "No way!" Red said.

Red then sent out Pidgeot. Brock knew that this was bad news. Although Pidgeot was Flying-Type, which was weak to Rock-type moves, Ground-Type moves would have no effect, and Onix knew mostly Ground-type moves. "Pidgeot, Steel Wing, go!" Red said. It was a spot-on hit, and Onix fainted. Brock smiled. "Red, you're a good kid. And I know you're thinking, 'Brock only has Ground- or Rock- types, but guess what, I have another Pokemon, too." Brock sent out Swampert. Red smiled again. Brock then yelled, "Swampert, Stone Edge, now!" Stone Edge hit Pidgeot, and make him faint. Red gasped. Then he turned his hat. "Go, Venusar!"

Venusaur was a tank in Red's team. Venusaur knew many good stratedgies, too. "Venusar, SolarBeam!" The SolarBeam charged up and hit Swampert, making him faint. Brock groaned. "Oh, well. Looks like you win. Call me for another battle if you want." Brock then walked off into his room. Red left the Viridan Gym. He then checked the time. 8:25. Meanwhile, Ash was running towards the park. Red and Ash now saw each other.

"Now it's battle time, kid."

"You may think I'm a kid, but I go all-out!"

Red and Ash shook hands, and now their battle was ready.


	5. Charizard VS Charizard!

*- As you see, Red's Pidgeot is using Brave Bird. See, Pidgeot's Brave Bird was learned via Egg. Pidgeot's daddy is a Braviary.

All of Ash's friends were watching the battle on Television. This was it, Ash VS Red! Ash was ready; Red was ready. Everyone was ready for this amazing battle of the century! Ash and Red shook hands again, dusted off, and did other stuff. They both knew they were nervous. Ash started the battle. "Okay! Go, Heracross!" Heracross jumped up and spread its wings. Red sent out his Pidgeot! Cilan and Brock, watching from the TV in Kanto and Unova, respectively, were horrified. Ash thinks that types doesn't matter, though, and he also had a stratedgy up his sleeve.

"Heracross, use Hyper Beam, now!" Ash barked. Heracross charged his horn and used Hyper Beam, hitting Pidgeot, but not making it faint.

"That may've been a good hit, Ash, but not good enough!" Red said. "Pidgeot, use Brave Bird!"* Pidgeot smirked and charged toward Heracross, hitting him. Ash flinched. Heracross didn't faint, but it was pretty close to. Ash turned his hat. "Now, Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Heracross charged toward Pidgeot, his horn starting to shine a bright white. The horn hit Pidgeot hard, and make Pidgeot faint. Red clenched his fist. "Impressive for a Bug- and Fighting- Type Pokemon to make mincemeat out of my Pidgeot, but that doesn't mean you'll win the full battle. Charizard, out ya go!" Red proclaimed.

Charizard came out of his Pokeball and roared at Heracross, intimidating it. "Heracross, use Horn Attack again!" Heracross got up and charged toward Charizard. Red smirked. "Charizard, Flare Blitz, go!" Charizard breathed in, and breathed out. He breathed in again, then roared up a Flare Blitz at Heracross. Heracross fainted immediately. "Oh, no!" Ash said. "Get back, Heracross. You need some rest." Ash sent out HIS Charizard. Ash's Charizard snorted at Red's Charizard. Red's Charizard ignored it. Red then said, "Charizard, use Dragon Pulse!" Charizard then punched the ground, and the pulse from it shook Ash's Charizard. Ash said, "Charizard, use Dragon Breath!" breathed some fire at Red's Charizard, hurting .

Red's Charizard held his stomach in pain. Apparently, Dragon Breath was a critical hit.

"Yeah, score one for Ash!" Dawn said, watching Television in Sinnoh. Trainers all over the world were recording, screencapping, doing anything to see this Charizard VS Charizard over and over again. Red's Charizard then learned a new move. It used the move; Overheat. The battlefield in the park started to light on fire, but it was worth it. Ash's Charizard was going down. Red's Charizard kept on using Overheat, though. He soon became exhausted. Ash saw this as the prime chance for success! "Charizard, Seismic Toss!" Ash said. Ash's Charizard grabbed Red's Charizard, flew up into the air, spun around in circles, and tossed Red's Charizard to the floor, and alot of dust flew up. Ash and Red saw the dust clear, and Red's Charizard was fainted. Ash hi-fived Charizard.

So now that Ash's Charizard has won, what does Red have next up his sleeve for the rest of the battle?


	6. Blastoise makes his way!

With Red's Charizard having lost, Ash's Charizard has the upper hand. So far, Red has four Pokemon left: Pikachu, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Snorlax. Ash has Five Pokemon left: Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, and Krookodile. Right now, Red is thinking of which Pokemon to choose next while Ash cheers for his Charizard. Red snaps his fingers, and then sends out his Blastoise. Ash's Charizard snorts again. Red tells his Blastoise to use Hydro Cannon. Blastoise shoots it at Charizard, making Charizard weakened. "Don't give up, Charizard!"

Ash says.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash says. Charizard does so, but then Red commands Blastoise to use Rapid Spin. Rapid Spin then counters the Flamethrower. "Oh, no! What am I going to do?!" Ash yells. "Maybe you could just give up," Red says. "A Ketchum never gives up!" Ash said. Ash clenches his fist. "Blastoise, Hydro Cannon, one more time!" Red cries. The Hydro Cannon hits Charizard one more time, making him faint. "Oh, no! My strongest Pokemon got taken out in two hits!" Pikachu gets Ash's attention. "Pikapi! Pika pika! Pikachu, Pika pika pi!" Pikachu says, pointing to himself. Ash smiles, but then sighs. "Sorry, Pikachu. But I have to save the best for last in this battle." Pikachu sighs sadly.

Ash sends out his Sceptile. "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Ash yells. Sceptile jabs out his two arms, and sharp, green blades come out. Sceptile charges forward and slices Blastoise with the blades. "Blastoise!" Red says. Blastoise doesn't give up. "Okay, Blastoise, use Blizzard!" Red yells. Blastoise freezes its shell, and covers it in ice. The ice then breaks and makes a dash toward Sceptile. "Sceptile, counter with Leaf Storm!" Sceptile summons alot of sharp leaves, which cut through the ice, stopping Blizzard. Red thinks. If Ash can cut through one attack, how about two of them at once, he thought. "Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon and Blizzard at the same time!" Blastoise shot a Hydro Cannon and then froze it via Blizzard. The Blizzard Cannon flew at Sceptile at full force, causing a one hit K.O.

So now, Ash just thought. Pikachu was waving his arms for attention. Pikachu really wanted to battle Blastoise. "I know!" Ash said. "Snorlax, I choose you!" Pikachu groaned. Snorlax yawned, and then stood up, facing Blastoise. "Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" Snorlax opened its mouth wide open and shot a beam at Blastoise, making it faint. Red clenched his fist. "I'm in a really sticky situation," he said to himself.

People all over the world were starting to cheer for Ash instead of Red, and that made Red feel less prepared to battle. But Red didn't care, he was determined. Red sent out Venusaur. "Okay, Venusaur, use Sunny Day!" He said. The sun suddenly rose. Ash told Snorlax to use Hyper Beam on Venusar, but Venusaur dodged it. "And now, Venusaur, use SolarBeam!" Red said. Venusaur shot out a SolarBeam at Snorlax, and it was a critical hit. "Venusar, SolarBeam again!" Red yelled. "No way! I won't allow that! Now, Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" The Hyper Beam and the SolarBeam clashed, and soon, Hyper Beam prevailed, making Ash the victor one more time.

Red thought. He thought and thought and thought. "What could I be doing?" "Is it something wrong?" "Did I train the wrong Pokemon?" "Did I make a mistake?" Then, Red came up with the reason why he was losing; he underestimated Ash the entire time! Red thought of Ash as more of a foe now. He sent out HIS Snorlax. "Okay, Snorlax, use YAWN!" Red yelled. Red's Snorlax yawned, and Ash's Snorlax fell asleep. "Snorlax, wake up!" Ash said. Snorlax was asleep. "Snorlax, wake up!" Ash repeated. Snorlax was still asleep. Red told HIS Snorlax to use Giga Impact, and that happened. Ash's Snorlax fainted. Ash wasn't about to give up!

"Go! Krookodile!"


	7. Pikachu VS Snorlax!

Krookodile jumped out of its Pokeball, and smashed the ground. It took a few prideful steps towards Snorlax. Ash turned his hat. "Now, Krookodile, use Stone Edge!" Red knew that Snorlax couldn't dodge, because of it having so much weight. "Snorlax, use Giga Impact to counter it!" Red yelled. The impact from Snorlax's stomach deflected the rocks from Stone Edge and sent the rocks flying towards Krookodile. It was hit! "Krookodile!" Ash said. From this Giga Impact, Krookodile was paralyzed. "Come on, Krookodile, try to move! Atleast take one step!" Krookodile couldn't move at all. "D-d...Diiiile," was all it could say.

"Come on, Krookodile, you have to try to move!" Ash said. "Use Aerial Ace!" Krookodile jumped up in the air and scratched Snorlax. Snorlax groaned. "Now, Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!" Red said to Snorlax. Snorlax shot a Hyper Beam at Krookodile, smashing him into a wall. "No!" Ash cried. Red smirked. "It's going to take a miracle to get you out of this one!" He said. "Snorlax, Hyper Beam again!" Snorlax shot out one last Hyper Beam, and then Krookodile fainted. Ash put his hat down. All but one of his Pokemon were down... except...

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said. Pikachu joyfully hopped onto the battlefield. "Chaa," it cried. "Snorlax, use Yawn!" Red yelled. "Pikachu, cover your ears!" Ash said. Pikachu put his fingers in his ears, and he couldn't hear Snorlax's yawn at all. "Now, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu went up to Snorlax, jumped up, and plopped Snorlax's stomach with Iron Tail. That must've been a critical hit for Snorlax. "Snorlax, use Hyper Beam one more time!" Snorlax used Hyper Beam again, and Pikachu dodged it with the mid-air dodge.

"Hey, nice one Pikachu! I haven't seen you use that since Hoenn!" Ash said, complimenting Pikachu. Ash turned his hat. "The stakes are serious this time! Use ThunderBolt!" Ash's Pikachu charged up a ThunderBolt and shot it at Snorlax, making Snorlax faint. Red sent back Snorlax. "I think it took one hit too many..." Red said. People were cheering for both Ash and Red. Both Ash and Red had only one Pokemon left and this time, they were both going all out. People all over the world were hyped up for this awesome Pikachu on Pikachu battle. "What will the strategies be? What will happen during the battle? We'll find out!"

Red got out a Berry Juice and gave it to Ash's Pikachu. "Drink up, little Pikachu." Red said. "You'll need it for when you battle Pika." Ash's Pikachu then looked at Pika. They exchanged smiles. "It seems Pikachu found a new buddy!" Ash said. "Heheh, but they're only friends outside of the battlefield! It's time for an all-out battle!"

Pikachu VS Pikachu!


	8. Pikachu VS Pikachu! The Finale!

Ash's Pikachu. Red's Pikachu. Both have been very important to their trainer, and their respective trainers have owed them a fortune. This time, both legends are finally facing each other, face-to-face. This is it. This is time. The last moment of the epic battle of the decade. Red turned his hat. "Okay, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Red yelled. "Pikachu, you counter with Iron Tail, too!" Ash said. The two tails clinged to each other, causing no damage to each of the two Pikachu.

"Now, Pikachu, use ThunderBolt!" Ash said. "Pika, you put your tail in the ground so that Thunderbolt doesn't work!" Red yelled. Pika nodded his head, and then put his tail in the ground. Pikachu's ThunderBolt hit Pika, and it conducted into the ground. "It had no effect!" Ash said. Ash remembered that this had only happened once before when he battled Trip's Serperior. "Grrrr, okay, Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu jumped in the air, and then summoned an electric ball from his tail. "Chu-pi!" Pikachu lunged the ball at Pika. "Pika, counter it with Volt Tackle!" Red yelled aloud. "Pikapikapikapikapikaaaaa!" Pika said as he smashed the Electro Ball into peices.

Ash thought this event was hopeless. But then, he thought of something. He remembered that his Pikachu learned Volt Tackle by using Quick Attack and surrounding himself with electricity. Ash then snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He cried. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack and then use Thunderbolt on yourself!" Ash's Pikachu looked at his trainer with a look of pride. Pikachu then used Quick Attack, surrounding himself with electricity. "Pikapikapikapikapikaaaaa!" Pikachu said. "Pika, take the hit!" Red said. Pika did so, and he didn't get hurt. He had the ability lightningrod, which meant that if he took a hit from an electric-type attack, it'd only raise his power.

"Dang it!" Ash said. "What can we do?" Ash's Pikachu got angry, and then used Quick Attack. However, this one was faster. It hit Pika! Pikachu learned ExtremeSpeed!

Red thought. "I could exhaust Ash's Pikachu to the point where ExtremeSpeed isn't so fast," Red said to himself. "Okay, Pika, use Fake Out!" Pika nodded his head. "Pikapi! Chuuuu!" Pika yelled. He clapped his hands together, making a wave that confused Pikachu. Pikachu wobbled around, confused. "Now, Pika, use Iron Tail!" Pika ran towards Pikachu and slapped Pikachu with his tail. Ash's Pikachu was knocked back into a corner. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Try, just try to use ExtremeSpeed!" Pikachu got down on all fours, preparing to use ExtremeSpeed, but instead hit himself. "Pika!" He said.

"Hey, twerp!" Meowth said, above Ash, holding a Persim Berry. "Catch!" Meowth tossed the Berry to Ash. "Got it!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu, eat up!" Ash's Pikachu ate the berry, and was restored to his former glory. No longer was he confused! "Now, Pikachu, use ExtremeSpeed and use Thunderbolt on yourself!" Ash yelled. "Pika, you use Volt Tackle to counter!" Red yelled. "Pikapikapikapikapikaaaaa!" Was what both Pikachus said. They hit each other, and a giant cloud of gas formed. When the gas cleared, both Pikachus were doing a stare-off. Soon, Ash's Pikachu took one step forwards, and then fainted. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pika looked at Red, and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Welp, looks like you win." Ash said, picking up Pikachu in his arms. Red shook hands with Ash. "Sometimes, it takes experience to win a battle." Red said. "You've been training your Pokemon for only a few months, but I've been training for years." Red then chuckled and walked off. Team Rocket got out of their balloon. "Well, what now..?" James said. "If we get our butts kicked so much by Ash, and someone beats Ash, then we don't even deserve to have butts at all!" Meowth said. "Wobbufet!" Wobbufet said. Then, they walked away, feeling glum.

"Even though Red won," Ash said. "That doesn't mean he'll win next time!"


End file.
